


sprout

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Online Relationship, Romance, Short & Sweet, gamer sasuke, idk if the tag online relationship is ok???? lmao, mysterious gf sakura, non showbiz gf sakura maybe?? lol, streamer sasuke, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sasuke's gaming 101: how to increase your rank in valorant quickly-- get a great girlfriend.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	sprout

another day, another hashtag trending because of him. sasuke doesn’t really care but he feels weird when he opens his twitter and sees his name at the top of the worldwide trends.

last time was #HornySasuke; this time it’s #SimpSuke.

as we all know, sasuke has a very wild hair. it can go anywhere with its spikes all over the place. it’s been a few months now and it seems that it’s growing longer every day; not that the fans don’t like it.

he was playing valorant with his friends and they were on a crucial spot. he can’t really focus because his hair was getting in the way of his eyes and he doesn’t have time to fix it up.

he was shouting and giving instructions, and everybody can see the frustration on his face at this point. his usual blank expression was scrunched into a grumpy one. until—

“i can feel your dark aura even downstairs, love.”

immediately, sasuke’s face went back to normal and took a quick glance on his side before he went back playing. “sorry,” he said softly under his breath.

a shadow passed on his side and everyone watching his stream saw a slim figure on his side wearing a navy blue shirt. his chat went crazy again because it’s the infamous shirt that sasuke wore when he first streamed and earned his fame.

still playing, sasuke focused on his game of shooting their enemies as his girlfriend tie his bangs out of his face to the top of his head, making a tiny sprout. he eventually made it his thumbnail for his video upload.

with the camera's angle, nobody can still see her face. his girl stayed standing beside him as he finished the game and won the last round. after exhaling, sasuke looked up at her. “thank you,” sasuke whispered.

“mhm,” she said. “take it easy on your teammates, geez.” her soft chuckle was heard and everyone saw sasuke smile a little. his expression was so soft and tender, and the fans lost their shit once more.

she held the side of his face and leaned down to place a kiss on his exposed forehead, and in return he kissed her wrist holding him. after that, she left and sasuke followed her with his eyes.

he went back to his computer and murmured, “even if i don’t say anything, she knows what i need...” as they geared up for their final round he said, “i’m so lucky.”

the game finished loading and his expression turned serious again, “now i can kill all of these motherfuckers.”

sasuke went up the rank after that stream— all thanks to his girlfriend tying up his hair into a cute little plant to make him see better.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: took a break from socmed for at least a week but now I'm backkk hopefully i can get my hands on this and write the long version already hehe thank you for all the love i received from my previous streamer!ssk snippet last time, i appreciate you all!!!


End file.
